


of stars and apricots.

by tragoudi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Riding, Smut, meddler Mingi, no beta we die like men, panicked gay Wooyoung, patient gay San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragoudi/pseuds/tragoudi
Summary: San had said he liked Wooyoung's name. Wooyoung thanked him and said he got it for his birthday.He left the party immediately after. There was no coming back from that.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233
Collections: ateez





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Wooyoung ever saw Choi San was at a house party thrown by Mingi and he's pretty sure he's never been the same since. It was a disastrous first meeting, the two of them being introduced by their mutual giant of a friend. San had said he liked Wooyoung's name. Wooyoung thanked him and said he got it for his birthday.

He left the party immediately after. There was no coming back from that.

The next time Wooyoung saw Choi San was at the start of the next semester. The first day of his Calculus 3 course found him face to face with the man once more. Wooyoung had only met San for roughly seventeen seconds the last time but it was enough for him to remember his face exactly: he remembered his jaw that could cut glass; the dimples he could get lost in; the eyes that held mischief and light and so much more. 

Wooyoung still doesn't think he's gay, but he knows for sure that he has it bad for one very specific person.

He had tried very hard to go unnoticed. Wooyoung had the advantage of seeing San first and being able to sit as far away as possible from him. Unfortunately, what actually happened was that he aimed for a seat, kicked the base of it, and cursed loud enough that it drew every eye in the room on him. Wooyoung lifted his gaze, ducked his head in apology, and as he sank into his chair he saw that San had cast a smile in his direction.

He wanted to run again but was unable to, not now that he was planted in class; it would make a bad impression to not be there on the first day. It became even more impossible as San got up from his seat, gathered all of things, and promptly moved to sit next to him. He didn't say anything, didn't greet him really, just gave him a little nod and made himself comfortable.

Wooyoung spent the next hour being hyper aware of the body next to him. His eyes would occasionally drift to his side in order to look at all that he could manage without actually turning his head. This meant that he spent a lot of time looking at San's hands, watching how they idly scratched a few notes. They were really nice hands. Smaller than he expected, Wooyoung wanted to hold it.

He didn't realize he was staring as hard as he was until San tilted his paper a little bit in his direction and Wooyoung saw "Hello." written in the margin of the page. His head snapped sideways at that, eyes wide, and he immediately turned to look forward again. He wanted to pretend he was totally cool about this, but he was also sure that the tips of his ears had turned a most entertaining shade of red.

Naturally, as soon as class was over, he was gone, this time with the sound of San's laughter following him. It was bright and cheerful and not at all malicious and it was such a sweet sound it almost made Wooyoung turn back around and stay and talk but he couldn't, there was no way, not when he so desperately wanted the earth to just open up and swallow him whole.

The problem was, now they had class together. Which meant that three times a week, for an hour every day, Wooyoung saw him. San always made sure to sit next to him, never saying a word, just taking his notes and doing his work and being infuriating and pretty and did he smell like... apricots? Whatever it was it was delicious and Wooyoung wanted to bury his face into San's neck every day and just breathe it in and--

He was staring again. How did San always catch him staring?

This was how things stagnated between them for the first month: they would sit in class, as quiet as anything; sometimes, Wooyoung would stare too hard at San's hand or his profile and San would catch him and give him that little smile that would dent his dimples just enough; Wooyoung would panic and flee the moment class was dismissed to San's laugh echoing behind him. He had said literally two words to San in that entire time ("Yeah, here." when asked if he could spare a pencil) and that was it.

He was pathetic. He was sad and pathetic and had the deepest crush he had ever had on anyone since he was twelve and high into his idol worship phase.

Mingi patted his back one night as they sat in his off campus apartment, large hand laying heavy on his shoulder as he slammed his fourth can of beer in the last thirty minutes on the coffee table in front of them. "Come on, man, you gotta get it together. When did you stop being confident in yourself?"

Wooyoung fell against the back of the couch and let his head drop back so that he could stare up at the ceiling. "Since you went and introduced me to the man who is ruining my life."

"How can he be ruining your life when you won't even talk to him?"

Wooyoung hit Mingi in his insufferably smug face with a pillow and refused to answer the question.

Mingi just laughed it off and wound up with his arms wrapped around the pillow as he absently hugged it to his chest. "All I'm saying is that I introduced the two of you with a very specific end goal in mind and you're doing a shit job getting there." Wooyoung turned his head to cast Mingi a suspicious gaze and all he got was a grin in return. "I knew he'd be your type."

"Mingi, I have literally never had a 'type'. Not for a guy."

A faint hum left Mingi at that and he lifted a hand so that he could rub the back of his head. "No? Well, I still figured he'd be it, anyway. And it looks like I was right. So do me a favor and at least say hi to him in your next class."

Wooyoung did not say hi to him in their next class. Or the one after that.

And then, on the third day, he rose again-- or rather, he tripped over San's bag on the floor and promptly fell on top of him. Everything about Wooyoung froze completely as he laid across San's lap, face down and staring at the floor. Several thoughts went through his brain at the same time, most of them involving trying to encourage him to get up and move and apologize and run and do something; the other thoughts were about how he was in San's lap. The very pretty, nice-smelling Choi San whom he had been sitting next to for the entirety of the semester so far.

The last thought to enter his mind was that this was it. This was going to be the thing that made him drop out and transfer to a different school across the city. No. In another city completely. Another country. He had to go.

Wooyoung eventually snapped out of everything and pushed himself up this feet so that he could bow, his head dropped forward as he bent himself in half. Words finally tumbled out of him, and he could only assume that somewhere amongst them was an apology. But then there was a warm hand on his shoulder and Wooyoung's mouth snapped shut immediately as he lifted his head.

And there was San. Beautiful San, just inches away from his face, with a kind yet very amused look on his face. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

He could feel his jaw go just the slightest bit slack. San was worried about him. He was concerned. So he was beautiful and kind and he was still looking at him and-- "I'm fine. Good. Really. Super great. I love making a fool of myself so this is just the highlight of my day." San laughed at that and Wooyoung couldn't stop the way his heart soared at the sound. He had made San laugh, and not because of the way he tore running out of the room at the end of class. He did that. Him.

Wooyoung eventually straightened himself up and leaned down to pick up his things. Now that the show was over those who had lingered were making their way out the door. This was the longest Wooyoung had stayed in the room after class ended and he slung his bag over his shoulder as he looked around the room awkwardly.

_At least say hi to him._

So he turned and squared his shoulders, prepared to actually say hi, to greet San properly now that they've known each other for... two months? It'd been two months of Wooyoung suffering in silence. He opened his mouth to say the words when San stood up and nodded. "I'd love to get coffee with you."

Wooyoung's mouth snapped shut and he blinked in utter confusion before he turned to look behind him. Was San talking to someone else? When he turned back around again, clearly still uncertain as to what just happened, he was greeted by San's smile once more. "Wasn't that what you were going to ask me? I can give you the address of my favorite cafe. I'm free any time after four."

And that was how Wooyoung wound up at a coffee shop with Choi San at six o'clock on a very confusing Friday night.

Wooyoung would like to think that he was cool and suave and interesting through the whole thing, but that would be a damned lie. The very first thing he did once they sat down was bang his knee on the underside of the table in between them as he went to cross his legs which spilled some of his coffee. It didn't travel far, thankfully, because Wooyoung was certain that he would have done what he does best and disappeared into the night if any of it had actually gotten onto San.

They lapsed into an awkward silence after that. Or at least, Wooyoung lapsed into an awkward silence. San just sat there and sipped at his own coffee, a vaguely amused smile on his face as he watched Wooyoung fidget in his seat. He couldn't help but feel like he was an animal on display for San's entertainment. He shifted a little in his seat as he tried to think of something to say--literally anything, he knew absolutely nothing about San--when the silence was broken for him.

"Is this your first date with another guy?"

So the second thing he did that night was choke on his coffee. He managed not to spit it everywhere, at least. Small blessing. Wooyoung coughed a couple of times before he looked up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "This isn't-- I mean I didn't think-- Is it?"

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"If you want it to be."

Wooyoung froze at that, his cup hovering somewhere just above his saucer, as his brain tried to process the statement. Did he want it to be? Again, he knew absolutely nothing about San except his name and that he was very pretty and sometimes smelled like apricots and that he really wanted to hold his hand. Maybe if this was a date, that was something he'd be allowed to do? It was worth a shot. "I want it to be."

Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or did Wooyoung see San actually relax at that statement? Had he been worried about what to call this, too? Did San want it to be a date? "Good," San finally said, and Wooyoung had never wanted to be a cup before in his life but as San lifted his coffee to his lips that was all he could think about. "Then this is a date."

And that was how Wooyoung went on his first date with San, completely on accident and without even realizing that that's what was taking place.

They learned a lot about each other that night, or at the very least as much as they would have if they at least spoke to each other on a regular basis. Wooyoung learned that San was there in the Astronomy program, which made a lot of analogies about the stars being caught in San's eyes pop into his head. He thankfully managed to not embarrass himself by saying any of them out loud, but boy he thought them really hard. 

There were more dates after that, though each one just felt like two friends just having a day out. Wooyoung tried, once, to take a hold of San's hand, but just as he started to reach for it San's phone rang and he had to take the call. He didn't try again after that, not for a while.

One night found them out at a bar, one of the less rowdy ones near campus. They still had to lean in close to each other to be heard over the thrumming music and the people that were there, which meant he spent a lot of time with his shoulder pressed up against San's. He was warm and comfortable there and just bold enough (due in part to the couple of beers he'd had) to finally just reach out and... take it.

San's hand.

He slid his fingers along San's palm at first, the tips dancing lightly out of caution, just in case San decided he wanted to pull away but he didn't. Instead, San seemed to still, words stopped as he watched what Wooyoung was doing, so he took it as a good sign. He let his hand slip down so that his palm rested against San's and slowly, his eyes lifted and locked to San's, he curled their fingers together.

When San smiled at him, his heart soared. He did something right.

They walked down the street together, still hand in hand, their voices low as they spoke. Wooyoung had volunteered to walk San home and, though he seemed to hesitate at first he eventually agreed. But the street they walked down was a familiar one and Wooyoung looked around with a vague sort of confusion. It was just a coincidence, he was sure.

The coincidences multiplied as they approached a building that Wooyoung was _definitely_ familiar with. It was the one Mingi lived in, and-- well, maybe that was it. Maybe they were neighbors, and that's how Mingi knew San to start with. That was all. That had to be--

"You live with Mingi."

San paused as he dug out his key and he turned to look at Wooyoung. A smile spread across his lips as he nodded before he turned back to the door to unlock it. "Of course. I wouldn't have been at that party otherwise. They aren't really a thing I'm in to." The door opened and San stepped inside, Wooyoung just a step behind him. He had planned only to walk him here, but habit had him stepping into his friend's apartment. His shoes came off as San shut the door and it took him a second to realize what he'd one.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to-- I was just going to drop you off, huh? Sorry. I'll just go."

"You don't have to."

And that made Wooyoung pause.

He turned back toward San, confused but slightly hopeful, and the look that was on San's face made him pause. Oh. _Oh_. That was... That sure was a look, huh? Wooyoung swallowed thickly as San closed the distance between them and he pressed his back against the door as nerves started to flare to life. San placed a hand against Wooyoung's chest as he looked at him, their eyes very nearly level. "I feel like I've been very patient with you, Wooyoung. I think you're great, and very cute, but the fact that it took you this long to even hold my hand has been driving me absolutely insane. You can still leave if you want, but first I just--"

San's words stopped and he leaned in, fist closing in Wooyoung's shirt as he brought their mouths together. It wasn't hurried, it wasn't eager, but it was warm and inviting and Wooyoung found himself frozen to the spot as his brain tried to catch up to what was happening. When it finally kicked in it was just in time to stop San from pulling away; apparently he stayed still for too long. His hands gripped at San's hips and there was a sigh against his mouth in response. He had done something good again.

The kiss resumed, deeper this time, less tentative. San guided Wooyoung the whole way; he wasn't unused to this, he had dated in the past, but this was different somehow. This was San, beautiful San, the first boy to ever capture his attention, and Wooyoung didn't want to shatter whatever strange balance they had found. And so he followed San's lead, with the kiss, and then away from the door, the two of them attached at the lips as they made their way down the hallway. He felt hands tug at his shirt, he heard the impatient noise, and he knew enough to know that he should probably take it off.

The kiss broke for a second as they shuffled into San's room. Wooyoung whipped his shirt up and over his head and let it fall to the floor as San lead him back toward the bed. He sat when his knees hit the edge of it and a second later he had a lap full of Choi San. It was all happening so fast that his head was spinning but he didn't want to stop it. Not right now. Not as San's hand went up into his hair and pulled and he didn't mean to let out the noise he did but there it was, breathy and wanting.

Wooyoung wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't thought this far ahead into their relationship, had only imagined so far as that first kiss and nothing beyond it. But San seemed to have a plan already, if the way his head dropped and lips were suddenly at his throat were any indication. Wooyoung tilted his head back, opened up the column of skin to attack, and his hands settled once more at San's hips.

Hips that shifted forward and made his entire world tilt on its axis.

Another noise left him as their bodies ground together, San not even remotely shy as continued to roll his hips. They shifted in slow circles and Wooyoung could swear he could feel _everything_. San pulled back after a moment, apparently to observe his work on Wooyoung's neck, and his eyes lifted in a brief moment of concern. "Too fast?"

By way of an answer, Wooyoung grew bold and slid his hand up underneath San's shirt to let his fingers spread across his skin. San just smiled at him and dropped his head back down once more, this time pressing his lips against Wooyoung's shoulder. And then his collarbone. And then lower, bit by bit, until he had slid off of Wooyoung's lap to the floor in front of him. His mouth was at Wooyoung's lower stomach, teeth against his skin, and Wooyoung's entire body was thrumming with want.

He wanted San to get on with it. He wanted to see what he looked like with his lips stretched out around him. He wanted--

"Hey, San, how did your date go--ooooooh..."

Everything froze in a moment. Wooyoung's eyes snapped open at the same time that San's head jerked up. They both whipped their heads in the direction of the bedroom door--the one they had left open, like fools--to find Mingi standing stock still in the frame. All three of them stared at each other in silence for the span of several heartbeats before Mingi finally started to slowly back away. "Looks like it's going pretty good. Don't let me interrupt."

He ducked out of the way just in time for the pillow that Wooyoung grabbed to hit the wall on the other side of the hallway through the door. Wooyoung continued to stare at the doorway before he finally let out a slow breath and rubbed his hand over his face. He glanced down, San still on the floor in front of him, and the look on the other man's face let him know that he was on the same page.

The mood was ruined.

A sigh as deep as the ocean pulled itself out of San as he pushed himself up to his feet so that he could drop back down onto the bed next to Wooyoung. He fell backward, grabbed a pillow, and covered his face so that he could let out a shout of frustration. Wooyoung couldn't help the smile; this wasn't a situation to be grinning, but the reaction was too cute. He reached out and took a hold of the pillow that covered San's face so he could pull it away and his grin softened down to something a little sweeter. "Next time?"

San sat up at the question and Wooyoung tensed a little as intense brown eyes searched his. Finally San nodded and leaned in so that he could press a small kiss, chaste in comparison to earlier, to the corner of Wooyoung's mouth. "Next time."

Wooyoung squeezed San's knee before he stood up. He grabbed his shirt on the way to the door, contemplated heading down to Mingi's room to yell at him before he ultimately decided he could do that later. He tugged his shirt back on as he moved back to the front door to leave the apartment; he needed to get back to the dorms and take care of the pressure still pushing against the front of his pants. Mood ruined or no, his body didn't seem to realize it.

Traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than anticipated to get out, but also the entire world caught on fire so what's a girl to do?

"You. Never. Told. Me. You're. His. Roommate!" Each word was punctuated by the dull _thud_ of a pillow hitting a very solid body. Mingi had his hands up in order to protect his face, but it didn't stop the pillow in Wooyoung's hands from landing everywhere else he could possibly get it to reach.

When he landed the nut shot he felt a little bad. But only a little. Enough that it made him stop, at least.

Wooyoung threw himself down onto the other end of the couch, cheeks flushed from the exertion of beating Mingi with the pillow. He waited, with a fair amount of patience, for Mingi to stop writhing in pain next to him and finally sit up so that the berating could continue. Verbally, this time, and just in case there were any misunderstandings Wooyoung tossed the pillow to the other side of the room so he was no longer tempted by the weapon.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Mingi slowly unrolled himself; his face contorted in a wince, likely due to the still resonating nut pain, as he finally pushed himself up once more. Mingi cast a wary look toward Wooyoung as though he needed to assess the potential danger to his own being before he finally spoke once more. "He asked me not to."

That made Wooyoung frown a little bit. It wasn't the reason he had expected; he figured Mingi was just being an ass and keeping his hot roommate a secret from him so that he maybe wouldn't hang out just in the hopes to run into him. "Why?" A simple question, though he didn't necessarily expect a simple answer. Or any at all.

Mingi rubbed the back of his neck and Wooyoung could see the conflicting thoughts crossing over his face as he probably tried to figure out if he should give away the secret. His eyes landed on the pillow across the room and he winced again as he came to his decision. "He had me introduce you guys at the party 'cause he thought you were cute. And then you just fucked off and he thought it'd just be better if you didn't know he lived here, too. He was afraid you'd never come back around."

Wooyoung opened his mouth to protest before he promptly snapped it shut again. Well... okay. So maybe San was right about that. If Wooyoung knew that San lived here, the chances of him coming back to hang out with his friend would have been slim to none. Not with how embarrassed he had been with his own stupid comment. He fell back against the couch and folded his arms across his chest before he glanced away. "I would've. Eventually..."

"Yeah, maybe after the year is over. But then you two started dating or whatever and it had gone so long without either of us telling you that finding out by just showing up was really the only way to go about it. Though he uh... forgot to mention that was gonna be the night he'd bring you back..." Mingi scratched the side of his nose, and Wooyoung could sense the desire to say something else just simmering under the surface. His hand drifted to the side toward another pillow and Mingi tensed up before he lifted his hands in defense. "All I'm saying is I'm sorry I ruined your chance to get lai--"

_WHAM._

Mingi rubbed his nose after the newest pillow-related injury and honestly laughed. Wooyoung, however, suddenly found himself in a small crisis: how long had San been waiting to bring him back to the apartment? With the intention of... of...

The tips of his ears turned red almost instantly and he was too late to cover them. Mingi grinned and reached over to tug on one of them which caused Wooyoung to let out a surprised yelp. "Listen, you ever want run of the place, just say the word. I'll spend the night over at Yunho's or something."

Wooyoung pressed his lips together at the offer as he seriously considered it. Trying to do anything in the dorms was hit or miss; the walls weren't the thickest, and half the floor would know his business before the night was out. But the apartment held promise for a bit of privacy, at least. And San's bed was definitely bigger than his "not even big enough for him" single person mattress he dealt with in his room...

And more than anything, he wanted it. He wanted to know what San had planned for him that night. He wanted to know what he was going to do with him, down there on the floor in between his legs. He wanted to know--

Two fingers appeared in his field of vision and snapped, breaking him out of his reverie. Wooyoung blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Mingi and his dumb smug face and he let out a slow breath. "Next weekend. Saturday night. If I see you in your own apartment I'm coming after you. I know where you sleep."

The way Mingi looked at him made Wooyoung want to start beating him again. There was definitely a knowing waggle of eyebrows and Wooyoung couldn't help but cover his face with a quiet sigh. He _wanted_ San, especially now that he has had a brief taste of what could happen. But he was also absurdly nervous about the whole thing. It would be his first time--

Wooyoung pushed himself up to his feet and turned when he was halfway to the door so that he could unload the pillow still in his hand by chucking it straight back at Mingi. There was a moment of satisfaction when it hit him square in the face and he let out a breath. "And don't tell him! If you do, I'm showing everyone in your biggest lecture that picture of you from high school. You know, the one where you're--"

"I won't tell him!" Mingi's face went pale and Wooyoung grinned again. That was definitely enough of a threat to make sure that Mingi kept his damn giant mouth shut. Wooyoung let out a breath and finally turned back toward the door again to leave. He lifted a hand as he left and waved a single finger in the air goodbye.

And then the week proceeded to crawl by. His first encounter with San in class on Monday was as awkward as his nightmares had predicted it would be. San apologized and brought up how he had wanted the roommate situation to be a secret, too, but Wooyoung had already moved past that part at least. He got it. He understood. Honestly.

Things were normal. Really. They were. But San had apparently been emboldened by the fact that Wooyoung didn't seem to regret what had happened, minus the being walked in on part, which meant that class suddenly got a lot more... difficult.

There Wooyoung was, just minding his own business and trying to focus on whatever it was the professor was droning on about this time, when there was sudden warmth on his thigh. He glanced down to see what it was and was stunned for a moment to find San had gently rested his hand on it. He looked to his side, tried to catch San's attention, but he was focused forward so that he could casually take his notes, like his hand hadn't started to inch up Wooyoung's thigh.

His entire body thrummed with a barely contained energy. Wooyoung's mind drifted off, started to think of what would happen if San's hand krept any further upward than it already had. They were in the middle of class, there were people around them, and all he could think about was San just reaching his hand straight down his--

A loud thud caught his attention and Wooyoung jerked himself back into reality. People had started to pack up, the noise coming from someone behind him slamming their laptop shut. The warmth on his thigh was gone and Wooyoung glanced down again before he looked to the side and was-- was that a smirk on San's face? Was that hot little asshole _grinning_ over what he had just done?

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

The grin on San's face spread and he turned his head to look at him. The gaze that was in his eyes made the breath catch in Wooyoung's throat; it was dark, needy, but amused all the same, and Wooyoung wanted nothing more in that moment than to forget the rest of his classes for the day and follow San back to his apartment. He swallowed around the sudden lump that had developed in his throat before he finally let out his breath, quick and sharp as though he had been punched in the stomach.

"What's wrong, Wooyoung?" The voice San used was saccharine sweet, dripping with fake concern as he continued to smile. Wooyoung wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until it was gone.

But only out of pure affection.

Wooyoung lifted a hand and pointed at San as his eyes narrowed to thin slits. "You know what you--HEY!" He snatched his hand back, eyes wide and cheeks red; San had leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the end of Wooyoung's finger. Wooyoung positively _shrieked_ by way of a completely lowkey and normal reaction as he snatched his hand back and cradled it against his chest. Like he could protect it better that way. "Stop that! It's like one little ruined evening has flipped some kinda switch in you."

"That's because it has." San gave Wooyoung a look--no, no, not just a look. San gave Wooyoung a _look_ and he could feel everything in his body start to thrum. He swallowed hard under that intense stare before he let his mouth flap open and closed in its best impersonation of a fish. "I've been wanting that night to happen for ages but I was worried that you'd run. Now that I know you won't, I want it. You. Fuck, Wooyoung, do you even know how hot you are? It's been eating me up inside."

San paused for a second and gave Wooyoung a slow once over. Wooyoung had never felt so exposed, and he was still completely dressed.

"Mingi said that he's going out of town this weekend. I don't really believe him, he isn't nearly as sly as he thinks he is; I think he feels bad for walking in on us. So. You should come over."

Well, strictly speaking, Mingi didn't tell San that he had been threatened out of the apartment, so Wooyoung couldn't do anything about it. Still, San was right, Mingi really wasn't as sly as he thought. Wooyoung appreciated it all the same; it meant he didn't have to look for an excuse to come over. He just sort of nodded, a little dumbly, before he cleared his throat. "Ah-- yeah. I'll do that. I'll come over."

The laugh that left San was the sweetest music to Wooyoung's ears. His head tilted on instinct as San leaned in to press a kiss against Wooyoung's cheek and he had to fight the urge to bring his hands up and cover his ears. "Okay. I'll see you Friday night, then. He said he's taking off as soon as his last class ends." Wooyoung watched as San paused and his gaze shifted off to the side. "You can just stay, if you wanted. For the weekend." 

If Wooyoung thought that he had turned red at the kiss, he was an actual tomato now. He stammered for a moment before he finally snapped his mouth shut again with another nod. "Okay," damn his squeaky voice, "sure. That sounds... like a fun weekend."

San placed a hand against Wooyoung's chest and leaned in again. His gaze shifted down, just that tiny bit of distance between their heights, and he smiled. "Fun is a word. Exhausting is another one." Another kiss got dropped to Wooyoung's cheek and as San pulled away the air around him shifted again, easing off and turning back to something just pleasant. Wooyoung finally felt like he could breathe and he turned to watch as San left, a hand lifted to wave farewell. "I'll see you Friday~."

Wooyoung dropped himself back down into his seat to try to gather himself. He let out a slow breath and stared off at the white board for a while in an attempt to collect his thoughts. Wooyoung had no idea San was so... _so_, and he was suddenly equal parts scared and turned on. Wait, no, not equal parts, he was significantly more turned on than scared, but the fear definitely fueled that.

He returned to his dorm after he willed down the fear boner and started packing a bag for the weekend. Was he a few days ahead of schedule? Yes. Did it make him feel better to be prepared ahead of time? Also yes.

Wooyoung stood outside of San and Mingi's shared apartment on Friday afternoon with his packed bag over his shoulder, his eyes on the door in front of him for longer than was probably necessary. It was a good thing there was no one coming or going down the hallway, or they probably would have called the police on him for being a suspicious figure. He took a few calming breaths and lifted his hand--and nearly let out a scream when the door opened before he could knock.

San stood on the other side of the door, looking as absolutely gorgeous as he always did, dimples popping into full view as he smiled. "I've been watching you through the peephole for the last two minutes, waiting for you to finally get over it. Come in." He took a step back so that Wooyoung could come inside and remove his shoes as the door shut behind him. Woooung looked up to find San still looking at him, the gaze soft, and he straightened himself up.

"You know, if you're this nervous about it, we don't have to-- We can just spend the weekend eating cheap takeout and watching trashy television."

Wooyoung's heart felt... so full, just having heard that. The fact that San wasn't only interested in this all happening, that maybe he just wanted to hang out... Not that he wasn't aware of that already. San had been incredibly patient up until now, and Wooyoung was certain he wanted this, too. So he stepped forward and brought one hand up to let it slide along San's jaw with a small smile on his own face. "San, I stayed in that classroom for ten minutes after you left trying to get my dick to go down. If just the _thought_ of being with you is enough to rile me up, I think it's safe to say I want it. I just... I've never..."

"With a boy. I know." San smiled as he tilted his face into Wooyoung's touch and he turned his head to the side in order to place a kiss against his palm. He pulled Wooyoung's hand away from his face so that he could lace their fingers together and he turned so that he could tug him down the hall to his room. "I promise, we'll only do as much as you're comfortable with. And I'll go slow." He paused as they stepped into his room and turned around again, back with that same sly smile he held in the classroom. "To start."

And then Wooyoung found himself being pushed back toward the bed. He dropped his bag on the floor before he sat down with a heavy _whump_ and before he could get his head screwed on right he had San's lips on his own, heated and full of so much _want_ it was almost overwhelming. Wooyoung lifted his hands so that he could rest them on San's shoulders as he returned the kiss as well as he could. A thrill raced down his spine as San moaned against his mouth and he clutched his shoulders a little tighter.

But San was gone a moment later and Wooyoung had to blink a few times in order to catch up. He glanced down, breath caught in his throat as he looked at San kneeling down between his legs. This was familiar, at least, though as to what's supposed to come _next_ would be all new territory. His eyes darted toward the door, briefly, as though he expected Mingi to come through it once again in an incredibly unfortunate comedy of errors, but the sound of his zipper being pulled down brought his gaze back.

San looked... _enraptured_. He wasn't even looking back up at Wooyoung, his gaze focused entirely on what was in front of him. Wooyoung planted his hands on the bed and let his fingers curl into the blankets. Nothing had even happened yet and his pulse was already racing. San slid the hand that had unzipped Wooyoung's pants up in order to gently palm him through his pants and a noise lodged itself in Wooyoung's throat as pleasure spiked through his body. So little had happened but it was still so _much_.__

_ _Wooyoung sucked in a breath as San reached his hand inside of his pants to pull him out, his cock already hard just from the anticipation. It didn't take much, and now San looking at him like he was a full course meal laid out for him just made it even worse. San's hand was warm as it wrapped around him to give a gentle squeeze and Wooyoung couldn't help but whimper quietly. San finally looked up at the sound and smiled at him as he started to move his hand. The strokes were slow, a tease to be sure, and he let out a little laugh. "Ah, Wooyoung, so hard for me already. You really have been thinking about this, haven't you? Maybe even more than I have..."_ _

_ _His mouth opened to contest that because, wow, rude, way to assume that, but Wooyoung snapped it shut just a second later when _heat_ enveloped him. His eyes went wide at the absolute vision San made with his lips wrapped around his dick and Wooyoung knew that that was something that was going to stay with him for a very, very long time. He choked back another moan as his vision went hazy for a moment as San's lips started to move down the length of him._ _

_ _And then his mouth dropped open again, but this time in sheer _awe_ as the head of his cock bumped up against the back of San's throat. It didn't deter the man at all, though the corners of his eyes seemed to grow slightly wet as he pushed himself just that little more forward until his nose connected with the bottom of Wooyoung's stomach. "Holy fuck. Holy shit, San, how are you-- That feels so fucking good what the fuck--"_ _

_ _San made some sort of noise, Wooyoung wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, but he found one of his hands being guided right to the back of San's head. Another impatient noise left the man in front of him (fuck, those vibrations) and he took the hint to curl his fingers into the soft hair underneath them. San let out a pleased huff of a breath from his nose and promptly hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked back up to the head again. He popped off for a moment in order to suck in a breath before he went back in again, and it was all Wooyoung could do to not come right then and there. He thought that San had absolutely no right to look as good as he did with a dick--his dick, thank you--in his mouth._ _

_ _Something happened, some strange swirl of San's tongue around him, and Wooyoung couldn't even keep himself upright anymore. He fell backwards and--_wham_.He let out a sharp cry as he lifted one hand to cradle the back of his head from where he had managed to whack it against the wall behind him, and the other tightened on San's hair out of sheer reflex. A choking noise from in front of him had his hand lifting immediately, eyes wide in panic. "Fuck--ow--shit, San, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"_ _

_ _Wooyoung's eyes remained wide as San sat back on his heels. He had one hand lifted to wipe at his mouth and there was definitely a tear streak down one side of his face. San coughed a couple of times and Wooyoung fell sideways onto the bed as he covered his face. He stayed curled up like that, and still hard for that matter, until he heard a laugh. Wooyoung slowly lowered his hands to find San giggling helplessly on the floor. He blinked a few times, absolutely stupefied, and rolled over onto his back as San climbed up onto the bed with him._ _

_ _"Cute. You're so cute." San smiled as he swung his leg over Wooyoung's body and settled down on top of him. Wooyoung pouted at being called _cute_, especially after he had just accidentally choked San with his dick, but the pout was kissed away with a few fluttering brushes of San's lips against his own. San sat back up once he was satisfied and brought one hand to the neck of his shirt so that he could whip it off his body. Wooyoung sucked in a breath at the sight of smooth and well-toned skin being bared for him and he reached out to run his fingers along San's chest with a faint sense of wonder._ _

_ _San caught his hand and brought it up to his mouth in order to kiss his fingertips before he promptly slid one of them between his lips. He sucked on it for a moment before releasing it with a low hum. "I want to take this slower, I really do, but I think we've both waited long enough. We have all weekend to really get to know each other." San smiled as Wooyoung tried to jumpstart his brain to catch up to the conversation and he just watched, with no small sense of helplessness, as San leaned off to the side of the bed to reach for something._ _

_ _A bottle hit the mattress next to Wooyoung, as did the foil wrapper of a condom, and he sucked in a slow breath. _Ah._ Okay. Okay. Sure. Yes. This is what he wanted, this is absolutely what he wanted, he just didn't expect what he wanted to be coming for him as fast as it was. Wooyoung wet his lips as he watched San shift around on top of him, grumbling a little about how he should have done this before he got on the bed, but when he settled back down he was..._ _

_ _Naked._ _

_ _San was naked and sitting on top of him and oh, god, look at him, he's gorgeous._ _

_ _"Thank you."_ _

_ _Wooyoung blinked in confusion for a second before the tips of his ears went red with the realization that he had said that last part out loud. "Yeah, no problem." He lifted his hips up into the air when San tapped on them and it was his turn to wiggle around as San worked his pants off of him. Wooyoung sat up a bit once they were off to get his shirt off--it wouldn't be fair if San was the only one with nothing on--before he fell back against the mattress again._ _

_ _San let out a slow breath as he looked down and Wooyoung felt like squirming under the intensity of his gaze. Two hands got placed against his chest and just... rested there, as though San were trying to communicate something to him through his touch alone. He eventually leaned down and pressed his lips to Wooyoung's chest, just mouthed absently against his skin as he started to slowly roll his hips. "What time's your first class on Monday?"_ _

_ _What? _What?_ Wooyoung tried to shake his brain back to attention. He squinted his eyes up at the ceiling as he wrapped his arms around San so that he could touch him, too, his hands running up and down his back. "Uh... ten? I think? Yeah, ten." San just nodded a little before he set up again and Wooyoung was convinced he'd receive no answer for why the question was even asked._ _

_ _"Okay. Then... dinner. After dinner Sunday, we can rest."_ _

_ _Well, that was ominous._ _

_ _Wooyoung was about to ask another question when he heard the bottle that had been dropped onto the bed get opened. He head tipped to the side and his eyebrows came together as the scent came across him. "...Apricots?"_ _

_ _San shrugged slightly as a small smile played across his face. He drizzled out a bit of the lube onto his fingers before he recapped the bottle. "It's my favorite." San leaned forward, one hand planted on Wooyoung's chest as he lifted himself up a bit. His other hand disappeared beneath him and Wooyoung's eyes popped open when the realization of what San was doing hit him. "I already--haa--did this a bit earlier. But better to--mmn, shit--be safe than sorry. Fuck."_ _

_ _So now Wooyoung had the thought of San laying in bed doing this to himself in anticipation of him coming over and wow he really wasn't going to get through this weekend alive._ _

_ _A different sound, this time one of a wrapper being torn open, brought him back to the present. Wooyoung watched as San scooted backward down his legs, pinched the end of the condom, and then reached down to roll it down his cock. San smiled as he opened the bottle once more and drizzled a fair amount of it over Wooyoung's length. His hand spread it evenly and he let out a small sigh as he sat up, poised above Wooyoung to stare down at him._ _

_ _"Last chance to tap out," San said, as though he didn't still have a hand wrapped around Wooyoung to stroke him slowly, keeping him nice and hard. Wooyoung wasn't about to say no regardless, let alone in a position like this. So he shook his head and lifted his hands to grip San's hips by way of an answer. San laughed and Wooyoung's heart soared at the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, the way his dimples deepened, the way he just looked so _perfect_. "Good."_ _

_ _If Wooyoung thought San's mouth on him was a gift from heaven, he didn't know what to compare the sensation of his _body_ wrapping him to. Wooyoung let out a long groan as San sank down onto him, his head thrown back (safely against pillows this time) as pleasure took over. He had to fight the urge to buck his hips upward, had to force himself still until San finally sat down on him completely._ _

_ _When Wooyoung opened his eyes again it was to see San trembling slightly, his own eyes closed in rapture. His chest rose and fell quickly as he adjusted and Wooyoung moved his hands from San's hips in order to take a hold of his hands instead. He laced their fingers together and smiled as San opened his eyes again with a small amount of surprise. A matching smile spread on his face and he leaned down to bring their lips together in another kiss._ _

_ _The shift made Wooyoung moan again and he rocked his hips upward which caused San to break the kiss with a strangled gasp. Wooyoung wet his lips and did it again, pleased with himself when San clenched his body around him. San countered with a roll of his own hips and he sat back up again, using their clasped hands as leverage to lift himself back up. When he dropped down Wooyoung let out a yelp with no attempt to be quiet._ _

_ _"God, Wooyoung, it's so good. You feel so good inside me..." San's head fell back as he slowly settled into a rhythm. The pace started out nice and slow, smooth, just an easy canting of his hips back and forth. It allowed Wooyoung to adjust to the sensation without being too overwhelmed right away and he was thankful for it._ _

_ _But then the air shifted and San started lifting off of Wooyoung more and more. The sound of their hips coming together echoed in Wooyoung's ears, a beautiful noise he didn't think he could ever get tired of, especially not when it was punctuated by the sweet little moans that fell from San's lips. Wooyoung watched him, unable to tear his eyes away; he was poetry in motion on top of him, beautiful and so at ease._ _

_ _San guided one of their clasped hands down between his legs and he lifted his head to look down at Wooyoung. There was a slightly unfocused haze to his eyes and Wooyoung swallowed thickly as the pleasure in him spiked. "Touch me. Wooyoung, please, I'm so close."_ _

_ _How was he supposed to say no to that?_ _

_ _Wooyoung wrapped his hand around San, the feeling of him different from when he touched himself. He did his best to stroke him as San continued to move on top of him, the bed beneath them squeaking from the exertion. Wooyoung could feel San's rhythm start to falter after a few desperate pulls and it was the only warning he had before his hand (and chest and--yes, a little on his chin) were covered in San's come._ _

_ _The body on top of him started to slow down, but Wooyoung hadn't found his release yet. His eyebrows came together as he gripped San's hips and planted his feet on the bed. He lifted his hips up and San's eyes snapped open as Wooyoung began to thrust up into him. San toppled forward, head tucked under Wooyoung's chin as he was used for release. Wooyoung's cock pulsed inside of him as he came, the condom catching it all but doing nothing to lower the heat._ _

_ _Wooyoung collapsed back down against the bed again and just... laid there, staring stupidly up at the ceiling as he tried to get his heart to slow down again. His arms lifted to wrap loosely around San, who hummed quietly in appreciation and snuggled in closer._ _

_ _He must have fallen asleep for just a moment because he woke up to San gently wiping him down with a wet towel. He made a noise when he came to and San looked up at him with a soft, adoring smile. Wooyoung tilted his chin up and San took the hint to lean down and give him a soft kiss. And another. And then a third, for good measure. The towel was tossed off to a forgotten corner of the room and San climbed back into the bed again, tucking himself up against Wooyoung's side gratefully._ _

_ _"So... are you still staying?"_ _

_ _Wooyoung ran his hand up and down San's side with a dumb smile on his face. "Of course I am. I wanna know what other ideas you have up in that head of yours."_ _

_ _San giggled against him and he lifted his head with a wicked glint in his eyes. "You might regret asking for that, you know." Wooyoung lifted an eyebrow in question and San leaned in toward him. His voice dropped as he pressed his lips against Wooyoung's ear. "How familiar are you with safe words?"_ _

_ _Wooyoung became very familiar, very quickly, over the course of the weekend. Sunday night came, and along with it the promised rest._ _

_ _And so did Mingi's screams as Wooyoung chased him through the apartment with a pillow after he barged in on them cuddling._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Ateez fic! You can still follow me on twitter @ [tragoudi1](http://www.twitter.com/tragoudi1) if you want for whatever reason.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my twitter account @ [tragoudi1](http://www.twitter.com/tragoudi1). It's strictly for posting updates--at least for now, idk.


End file.
